


A New Persona

by Trans_Homura



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is akiko, Bisexual akira, Bisexual futaba, F/F, Other pairings added later - Freeform, Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Homura/pseuds/Trans_Homura
Summary: Akira has gone back home after the events of the game and during his miserable time away from Tokyo and Futaba, starts experiencing dysphoria.





	1. Chapter 1

“And that's why Maria I fled her kingdom to Brazil,” the teacher droned on.  Akira could not care less about these classes.  Classes at Shujin were way harder.  He missed Kawakami’s language lessons and occasional breaks she would grant.  Missed the desks that could barely fit his friend and companion, Morgana in.  Studying at Leblanc or the diner was so relaxing and he got so much done.  But what he missed the most was Futaba.  The young hacker stole his heart (giggling at his own pun) and he wanted to spend each day with her and her dad.  Losing interest, his eyes started wandering to his neighbor where he started scanning her legs.  

_ They look so clean and skinny.  That skirt looks wonderful. The navy blue looks wonderful with the brown blazers.  It even looks easier to move in compared to our stuffy guy uniforms. _

Akira sighed, he couldn't explain it but each day putting on the boys uniform got more difficult.  The stuffy and tight jackets and ugly pants felt suffocating.  But that paled into comparison to the tie which reminded him of the gallows in the velvet room more so than anything else. 

“Akira are you listening?  Who was the name of the last monarch of Brazil?” his boring teacher asked bringing him back to reality.  

“Pedro II, he was a patron who encouraged many bright persons to immigrate to Brazil.” 

“Correct.” 

No one commented.  While the stigma of being arrested went away in Tokyo to some extent thanks to efforts from his friends, here in Sakaki Nagano, everyone thought of him as that kid who punched a politician.  Despite getting cleared, the arrest and eventual prison time stuck.  His parents certainly didn't help, with them fighting for the right to not have to take him in.  He ended up with his mother simply because her apartment allowed cats.  Neither came to visit him in prison in stark contrast to Sojiro, who not only fought to get him out, but also brought curry so he wouldn't have to eat prison food.  

Bored, his eyes started wandering again, this time to a woman in his history book.  She wasn't anyone significant, just a woman in a wedding dress showing the percentage of women after marriage who return to the workplace.

_ Such a pretty dress, Futaba would look amazing in that, I wonder what dress I would have to find that matches, no stop it brain.   _ But the thoughts wouldn't subsist.

School dragged on until the bell, and thankfully Morgana was there in his living room watching TV. The cat looked up and saw something he had only ever seen once, Akira had tears in his eyes.  He wasn't crying but he clearly was upset.  The only time he had ever broke this much was when he had to lie to Futaba about going to prison.  

“Akira are you okay, what's wrong?”

Putting his bag down, he pulls out his phone, and brings up a blog post by a woman named Marika, talking about that she never considered herself male, how she always would crossdress, and eventually went to a doctor and got drugs to feminize her body.  He also took out a manga called The Bride was a Boy about a real woman who transitioned and married a wonderful guy.  

“So you want to be a girl?” the sentient feline asked.

“I don't know. I think so but both of these women are straight. I'm bisexual and I'm scared Futaba is straight.  I mean she has tons of naked anime girl statues but that doesn't necessarily means she likes girls.  Besides she is trying to function in high school and I don't want to burden her with that stigma.”

Morgana sighed curling up to the former thief.

“Even when you're at your lowest point, you only care about others.  Maybe you should speak to Futaba and chief about it.  Still I don't exactly know how to make you look and feel feminine.”

Putting his hand on his head in a manner reminiscent of his position during his interrogation, he thought and than a name came up.  

“Lala Chan she’s trans, I think, or at least a drag queen. I'll ask her for advice. That's it, we’re going to Shinjuku tomorrow.”

Morgana nodded and was about to leave when he stopped to remember something.

“Did you think of a new name?”

“Yes, Akiko, Kurusu Akiko.”


	2. Chapter 2

The initial rail journey into the largest city on earth was rather empty as one would expect on a weekday and the fact his town had only 15,000 people. This pleased Akiko as she started to work on acting more feminine.

“Okay Morganna it has been a half hour, how often did I stop crossing my legs?”

“Six times, with one time spreading them wide.  Don't worry you've only been at this a day.

Akiko however was dejected and went back to her phone. 

“So how long were you feeling this?  Cause yesterday morning you left as Akira, and then came back yesterday late carrying a manga and showing off a blog.”

The black haired girl sighed and gazed out the window.

“Truthfully I had always felt this way.  Up until middle school, I never really hung out with boys and sometimes my friends would dress me up as a girl.  I moved before middle school so I never got another opportunity.  Of course puberty hit and I started noticing girls.  You know the drill staring at their asses, admiring their legs, and those amazing tits.  I also started noticing guys butts and chests which made things even more confusing.  I always admired girl bodies more than boy ones so I figured I was straight and just assumed most men had the same admiration for male bodies.  But no matter how much time passed, I always deep in my subconscious wished for a more feminine body.  After getting sent to Tokyo, I was too busy to even consider the idea I wasn't a guy.  However I did realize I was bi after realizing how wonderful a person Yusuke is How eccentric he is and how he puts everything into his art, kind of swept me off my feet.”

The cat nodded while playing around the luggage racks.

“Then why didn't you date him, and how does Futaba fit in?”

“Well I didn't want to hurt our team dynamic.  After that incident in Shinjuku with those gay guys, I worried that Ryuji was homophobic and I couldn't afford him to distrust the two of us.  Now Futaba well to be honest, at first she was like the sister I never had.  Sojiro actually cared about us and it felt good having someone who loved you.”  Morganna nodded remembering that Akiko’s parents ignored him all the time and rather spend their days after work with friends rather than their child. “But then as we worked on her promise list something weird happened, while she was growing more independent of me, I depended on her more. From helping me deal with Sojiro to navigating the Metaverse, she was always there.  After Sojiro admitted I would be better than most other guys, he allowed us to date.   My largest flaw kept rearing its ugly head though, my inability to put myself first.  There was this invisible wall between the two of us where she would fully give herself to me but I couldn't do the same.  I kept my feelings silent for her sake, after all if your leader and boyfriend is unsure about himself, who knows what that would do to our team.”

“Yeah you care about us way too much.  Turning yourself in so we wouldn't face prison time was definitely a symptom of that.  Did you figure out in prison?”

“I started to but it wasn't triggered by my time on the inside. Once we finished the last mission, I finally got to rest and think about myself for once.  At this point I started to do weird things like using watashi instead of boku* or wearing my sheets as a skirt in private.  When I got out, I ended up bowing to customers and acted like a maid at a cafe to impress Futaba’s otaku nature.  These things felt natural and then three months later, I'm Akiko.”

“Okay, just remember no matter what, I'm here for you.  By the way that was ten minutes with your legs crossed.”  The girl smiled.

Four hours later, the two were at Crossroads where Lala greeted them.  She was in her usual kimono and purple wig, trying to set up for the night.  Akiko hoped she wouldn't see Ohiya until she was ready to come out.  

“Hello Akira kun.  If you wanna work, you're way too early besides, aren't you supposed to be home in class?”

Trying her best to remain calm after being called that awful name, she inhaled and spilt her story to the kindly barkeep.  Telling her about her dysphoria and lack of a feminine body.

“So you need my help to be a girl, okay Akiko, come with me to my office.  I think I have skirts in your size.  Come, I'll measure you.”

Lala took out some tape and wrapped it around Akiko’s waist.  Seeing how high the number was made her cringe.

“Hey, you're lucky you figured it out so early.  By the time I realized, I was in my forties and bald.”

“You're trans?  I thought you were a drag queen?”

“Nope changed my name to Lala.  I just was never able to transition properly so I seem like a drag queen,” she replied looking inquisitively at Akiko’s body.   “I think I have the right option.”  She then went and grabbed a plain yellow sun dress, a white dress shirt, a pink flannel shirt, and a black mini skirt.  

“I figured that since you like girls, you could use some more feminine flannel.”Akiko then went into the bathroom put on the dress and smiled.  The skirt flowed nicely to her knees and gave her body a nice feminine shape.  She then emerged with Lala remarking that, “she was perfect.  Akiko bowed and gave her a huge hug before leaving the little bar in Shinjuku.

“You look amazing Akiko,” Morganna remarked as the two sat down in the station.  Work on your legs a little more and you will be half as beautiful as Lady Ann.”  Akiko replied by hugging the feline.  “Ow too hard!  So how are you going to come out to Futaba and chief, cause they are gonna be shocked when you walk in all sexy?”

“I think I'll send an email letter to Futaba.  She usually checks during school.”  Whipping out her phone, she began composing.

_ Hey Futaba  _

_ I decided to cut class today to see you and Sojiro San so I'll be over at Leblanc in about an hour.  There something urgent we need to talk about.   _

_ You are the Oracle that guides me through my life back in my awful hometown and I will always love you.  I do want to marry you and have a life with you but with what I am going say, you might not feel the same.  _

_ I want to live my life as a girl.  I can no longer stand the sight of my own body and wish to change it.   _

_ If you want to still date me that's fine as my feelings for you haven't faded.  My only request is that you love me as you would another girl.  I'll be over at Leblanc to discuss this with you and Sojiro.   _

_ I hope you steal my heart, Akiko. _

_ P.S. you owe me 5000 yen from our duel in Overwatch. _

Futaba was getting increasingly frustrated with her clubmates at game design club.  They had a severe lack of math skills and their art left something to be desired.  

_ Why couldn't Inari come to Shujin, at least he can draw.  Although I don't know his digital skills. _

“Futaba, I have this great idea for a joke in our game.  Our hero goes on a date with this chick and then her skirt blows up to reveal a dick.  He got trapped,” her obnoxious writer suggested. Watanabe Ryou because he got good grades in composition, but hearing a creepy cliche like that coming out of his mouth, made the young hacker wish Ryuji was writing instead.  

“No, besides our game takes place during the War of the Roses where miniskirts weren't a thing.”  She was about to return to coding when she got an email from her boyfriend.

_ He usually sends me a chat message, but I don't care, I wonder what it's about?  Knowing him, he's probably planning on dropping by.  _

However, when she opened the message, she was shocked.  Her boyfriend wanted to be a girl, that was a lot to take in; not only that, but was coming to Leblanc now to discuss it with her and Sojiro.  Apologizing profusely to her clubmates, she left and ran immediately towards the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Japanese has pronouns for yourself but not for other people boku is male while Watashi is neutral  
> Also Marika is from Bokura no Hentai and Bride was a Boy is a real manga go read it.


	3. Chapter 3

Akiko sat on the couch in the attic she called home for ten months.  Like that fateful Christmas, Futaba was sitting beside her.  In fact the only things that were different were, that Sojiro was with them, Morgana was wandering the room, and that she was no longer Akira.  All four persons were staring at each other, wanting to speak but unable to muster the courage to do so.  Ironically though, it was the former agoraphobe who decided to break the ice.

“So Akir, Akiko,” she said correcting herself midway though “You want to be a girl right?”

The older girl nodded unable to speak due to her deep voice making her embarrassed.  

“You seemed pretty normal, though I guess I wouldn't know seeing as I had no clue about your identities as thieves till later. But you want to be a member of the Diet, this will make that way harder.”  Sojiro asked with a tinge of concern in his voice but Akiko wasn't quite sure.

“I know that,” Akiko replied cringing at the sound of her own voice.  “But Hoshoda san and Aya san are trans and both were elected to positions, so I know I can do it.”

The silence returned and seemed to last an eternity, until the cat walked up to Futaba and whispered something, the hacker nodded and then spoke up.  

“Well to make your coming out easier, answer your request to love you as a woman, it's a yes.”  Akiko’s eyes brightened hearing that.  “I mean I'm bisexual so this is totally cool.”  Sojiro  was taken aback by his daughter coming out.

“Wait what?!”

“Duh!  Why else do you think I have those maid figures.  I even look up their skirts when playing with them.”

“I suppose.”  The old barista sighed.  “Actually I prefer this.  I trust a girl to treat you well way more than any man.  Just be careful alright.  I consider Akira my son-in-law; ergo, Akiko my daughter-in-law now.”

Akiko’s face brightened at her father figure’s words and soon all three embraced.  The two men left leaving the two girls in the attic.  Akiko remained silent out of embarrassment for her deep voice for about ten minutes until once again, Futaba broke the tension.  

“I'm not saying we should tell the others, that's up to you, but if we did, I think I know how to come out with style.”

“How exactly would that work?  I don't exactly look like a girl and I am scared they'll hate me.”  

Futaba looked at the floor and then back at her girlfriend.  

“Well maybe it’s just me, but honestly I like your height.  It might not be what girls usually have, but that just gives me more space to cuddle on. Ryuji will like that his best friend is strong girl to lift with, Ann would love another girl around to talk about fashion, Makoto will love you because she's always about girl power and the leader being a girl, makes it all the sweeter.  As for Haru and that damn Inari, Haru loves gardening with Ann and Makoto so she’ll get an extra pair of hands, Yusuke well if nothing else you'll inspire a painting about the struggle of dysphoria, or something similarly pretentious.  Trust me, I think you're good but no pressure.”

Akiko walked over to the bed and layed down.  

“I love you, you know that?  I guess I can come out to the thieves, but what were you planning?”

The hacker smirked and handed her a tube of pink lipstick and some foundation.

“Just go get ready and leave it to me.  She then left and Akiko stared at the makeup, desperate to find tutorials on Pico Pico.

About two hours passed as she wore her pink flannel shirt, black mini skirt, and stockings.  She covered her stubble as best she could with the foundation and applied the lipstick with a steady hand.  To say she was tense, was an understatement; she hadn't been this scared since she turned herself in.  

_ Calm down Akiko, you got this.  Besides Futaba, boss, and Morgana are there to bail me out worst comes to worst, _

Feeling her phone vibrate she saw a message from Futaba telling her to come down to the cafe.  Steeling herself, she walked down the stairs.

“Presenting the birthday girl!” Futaba shouted as all her friends got up out of their seats yelling, “Congratulations!”

“Today marks the birth of Kurusu Akiko.  Starting today, Joker will live her life as Akiko from now on.”

Akiko glanced at the former thieves’ faces, bracing for disgust; instead everyone was happy and smiling.

“You are like the hottest babe, I can't believe my best friend is even more perfect,” the blonde runner said while hugging her.

“I'm so excited to have a girl that I can mentor all about fashion,” Ann added on.

“My, my, I am so excited to paint your transition.”  Yusuke handed her an IOU for one sketch of Akiko all dressed up.

“I am so proud of you and I promise to support you all the time.” Makoto smiled before giving Akiko 6,000 yen to buy underwear.

“You truly are a princess now.  You saved me before, so now it's my turn to help you.”  Haru then set a makeup compact on the counter, indicating that Akiko could keep it.

Akiko smiled and for the first time since she left Tokyo, smiled.  All the girls ended up agreeing to a girls night with a trip to the nail salon and a stylist. 

“Well since we got that settled, I would like Shiho to come with us.  After all, I don't want  Akiko and Futaba to be the only lesbians in our group,” Ann replied taking out her phone showing off a selfie with her girlfriend.  “Yep I'm pan, and she’s gay.  Mark that we have another two queer thieves.” Hearing this Yusuke took Ryuji into his arms, and kissed the track star.  Akiko smiled at that but was still confused by Ryuji’s seemingly sudden bisexuality.

“But I thought you didn't like guys?  I mean that time during operation babe hunt made it seem like you were really homophobic.,” Akiko asked.

“Yeah I kind of was,” Ryuji replied rubbing the back of his head.  “To be honest while you've been gone, I've been helping Yusuke with art, one day we ended up on the beach with my swimsuit and the rest was history.”

“His abs were excellent inspiration,” his boyfriend blurted out causing the pirate to blush.

“Hey not so loud, but yeah this seemed like a good time to come out.

Akiko’s face brightened, “Everyone, thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note Hoshoda and Aya are trans politicians in Japan but neither are Diet members. Just local level stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Most stories about trans persons are straight t girls and while important, few are saphic stories. In Japan for instance t girls can get married if they're straight among other things. I see Futaba as bi and Sojiro being more of a father figure than her own parents btw. Akiko I got from ForeverofTea.  
> Also Sakaki is a real town with 15000 people and she lives in the sticks. Also she's in world history and is at the top of her class.


End file.
